villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flim Flam Brothers
'The Flim Flam Brothers '''are two unicorns who are featured in the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000". They are the main antagonists of the episode but minor antagonists in the series. Role Their names are a play on a flimflam, otherwise known as a confidence trick or a con, which also foreshadows their role in the same episode's storyline. They drive into one of the gate of Sweet Apple Acres' apple orchard on a cider-making contraption and introduce themselves through song and dance. They challenge the Apple family to a cider-making competition against their machine, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.With Ponyville's citizens faced with the dilemma of a limited quantity of manually pressed cider, they turn to the Flim Flam brothers and their automated cider production. The brothers attempt to broker a deal with the Apple Family, who will supply them with their delicious apples, and they will sell the cider under the Flim Flam brothers name. They call for a 75-25 split in profits in their favor. The Apple Family denies the offer, which prompts Flim to state that if the Apple Family refuses to partner up with the brothers, they will run the family out of business and Ponyville. The Flim Flam brothers challenge and provoke the Apple family into a cider-making competition, and end up winning the competition. However, it turns out all of the ponies dislike the cider the Film Flam brothers made because they decided to go for quantity over quality unlike the Apple Family. After Twilight, and the others volunteered to help the Apple Family, the brothers increased suction on their machine to speed up their production rate in order to win. This causes the machine to suck not only the apples but up whole trees and other debris such as rocks, rotten apples, and branches. The brothers in panic, change the setting of the machine so it no longer preforms quality check what goes into their cider and make more barrels of cider. The end result of this action causes the cider to taste horrible and all the ponies refuse to drink it. Realizing nopony in Ponyville will pay for their cider, regardless that they won, the Flim Flam brothers decide to try the next town over, and beat a hasty retreat. This alludes to the fact that this is not the first time the brothers have been run out of a town because of their tactics (and most likely won't be their last either). Gallery Flim Flam Brothers.png FlimandFlamIDW.jpg|Flim and Flam's minor appearance in the IDW comic series. Trivia '. '''The Flim Flam Brothers and their song are parodies of the one scene in ''The Music Man, ''when the conmen were tricking River City. The Flim Flam Brothers and the Conmen both wear straw hats and bow ties, they both trick an entire town, and the part in Flim Flam Brothers song, where the ponies all chant ''cider,cider,cider,cider ''etc. and in ''the music man ''the townsfolk were all chanting ''trouble,trouble,trouble,trouble ''etc. Also, at the end of the musical and this episode, Flim and Flam are both run out of town by the citizens of Ponyville, much like the conmen were in the musical. However in ''The Music Man, the lead conman decides to stay in the town. Flim is the parody of the main conman, Professor Hill and Flam is the parody of his associate, Marcellus Washburn. Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Siblings Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Wizards Category:Equine Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Master Orator Category:True Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Jerks Category:Comedic Villains Category:Rivals Category:Sociopaths Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Gadgeteers Category:Bullies Category:Deal Makers Category:Parody Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Hoisted By Their Own Petards